Team Seven Surprise!
by smartasterisk
Summary: Sakura knew that children of clans were put with better Jounin. Civilians were almost always were put in the genin reserves. It wasn't fair, but it made sense. Those who grew up in clans tended to become better ninja. For that reason alone, Sakura didn't hold a grudge against the system. But that didn't mean she wouldn't play the system to get the best training. (OOC Sasuke)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to update A Double-Edged Blade soon, but I keep imagining a different team seven scenarios and I can't help but write them down.**

 **This story is a guilty pleasure, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Sakura was nothing if not loyal.

Sakura was put into an orphanage. The orphanage clothed her, fed her, and cared for her when she needed it the most. It was at the orphanage that she swore with every fiber of her being that she would pay back Konoha for taking care of her in her young age. Sakura decided the best way to pay Konoha back would be to enlist in the shinobi forces.

Sakura was also nothing if not logical.

There were a few obvious downsides to her plan.

The first issue was that Sakura was certifiably a prodigy. Yet, Konoha prodigies who graduated early were almost _always_ isolated from their age group and therefore had less skill in teamwork. Which roughly translated that those unfortunate shinobi were ineffective, or _crazy_. This meant she had to hide whatever prodigious talent she had very early on, learn to train in secret, and act like a normal girl her age. (Acting her age was positively _demeaning_ , fawning over the last Uchiha like the rest of the girls in her class, but she did it nonetheless).

There was a downside to this as well. Sakura _knew_ that children of clans were put with better Jounin, and therefore got the best training. Orphans with no family history were almost always were put in the genin reserves. It wasn't fair, but it made sense. Those who grew up in clans tended to become better ninja. For that reason alone, Sakura didn't hold a grudge against the system. Yet, Sakura still wanted to best serve Konoha, and that did not mean disappearing into the genin reserves. Therefore, Sakura decided that she would best serve Konoha by _playing_ the system and ensuring that she had the best Jounin sensei possible.

After ransacking the Konoha Public Library, Sakura noted that most genin teams were decided by a traditional format: trackers (Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, or the occasional prodigy), interrogation (Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka), and the melee fighters (top student, average student, and dead last).

On her first day in the academy, it was quite obvious who would be the top student. Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't that he was better than everyone, it was that he was born into one of the most important clans of Konoha, and later on, became its sole member. His Kekkei Genkai ensured that he would be put on a team with Hatake Kakashi, one of the best shinobi in Konoha despite his eccentricities.

She also quickly identified Uzumaki Naruto to be the dead last of her class. He was almost universally hated by civilians and Academy teachers which meant that he would lack proper training.

With both the top student and dead last identified, Sakura came to the conclusion that she had act like the average student, good in chakra control and bad at physically fighting.

Being average when she knew she was better was demeaning in its own special way, but she sucked it up.

And now, she was collecting the fruits of her labor.

She had passed the Academy's exam, and along with the rest of the graduated class, waited for Iruka-sensei to assign them onto teams.

"– and team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Sakura let herself _grin_ , perhaps a bit too predatorily, because she would later swear that Iruka-sensei had paled when he saw her face.

Distantly, Sakura noted that her 'best friend', Yamanaka Ino, was crying over Sakura's luck.

Iruka-sensei read off the rest of the team names, informed the graduates that they were to report back to the Academy tomorrow to meet their Jounin-sensei, and then sent them off.

The graduating students shoved in their chairs and started to talk to each other, and Sakura took that as her cue to start her post-graduation plans.

She made her way to Ino.

"What. Here to rub it in my face?"

Ino looked depressed, and although Sakura wasn't as close to Ino as she had been acting like for the past three years, she wanted to cheer her up – to clarify something important. _And_ , she thought to herself, _it doesn't hurt to maintain a friendship with the heiress of a clan._

"You can have Sasuke-kun. I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with a teammate. Bad for team dynamics, you know," Sakura said nonchalantly.

Ino's face brightened and she embraced Sakura with the strength of a boa constrictor.

"Really?"

Sakura wheezed, "really."

Ino let her go and wiped at her eyes while Sakura tried really hard not to cringe. _Was Ino really crying?_ It was at that point that despite Sakura's best efforts, she found that she _really couldn't_ understand her female classmates that well.

The first few students made to leave and Sakura immediately turned away from the teary Ino and searched for her teammates.

Sasuke was silently gathering his stuff while Naruto enthusiastically pointed out his hitai-ate to Iruka-sensei.

Unfortunately, because of Sasuke's broody nature and Naruto's gregarious one, they didn't get along quite well. She would have to work on team dynamics straight away.

"Ino-chan, I'm going to meet with my team. See you tomorrow?"

Ino smiled a watery smile at her and nodded. Sakura sent a warm smile back and then made her way to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in the front desk by the window. If she didn't know him better, she would have sworn that Sasuke had picked out the seat just so he could have the aesthetic of staring broodily out the window.

She normally sat in the back with Ino; she convinced Ino to sit in the back so they could watch Sasuke, but truthfully, Sakura was more comfortable on higher ground. Since she sat in the back, she had to make her way down the stairs without scaring Sasuke away.

During an average school day, she and Ino would run from the back of the room to Sasuke, squealing words of affection at him. Today, she channeled chakra to her feet to quiet her steps so she could talk to him without Sasuke instantly running for the hills.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to let you know that I do not have a crush on you."

Sasuke jumped five feet in the air and Sakura watched on in amusement as confusion marred his face.

"What?"

"I do not have a crush on you, and I would appreciate it if you would accompany Naruto-kun and I on a picnic so we can discuss our talents and weaknesses to work as efficiently as possible."

Sasuke gaped at her and she felt her eye twitch at how slow he was comprehending that she said.

"Is that a yes?"

Sasuke still hadn't replied when she turned around and shouted at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, want to have a team dinner with Saskue-kun and I?"

Naruto leapt at the opportunity and barreled in Sakura's direction shouting, "yes!"

She ignored Iruka-sensei's look of shock in favor of dealing with Naruto trying to embrace her. She couldn't help but giggle a bit when she relented and Naruto spun her around. If she treated Naruto like a friend, then she would likely have his friendship forever. When he put her down, she couldn't help but berate herself a bit. She could have been friends with Naruto before but hadn't to look like a normal Academy student. She _would_ treat him better from now on.

Sakura slipped her arm through Naruto's elbow in a sign of friendship, ignored the rising blush on his face, and looked back uninterestedly at Sasuke, "are you coming?"

Sasuke, still looking a bit stricken, nodded and Sakura began to drag Naruto out of the Academy chattering about what she had made them for dinner. She noted that Sasuke followed them in a daze and let herself relish in the small victory.

The dinner she planned for the three of them would be essential in creating a healthy team dynamic. She had made rice balls and tempura, packaged them in Tupperware stamped with preserving seals. She had also packed numerous notebooks so she could keep a record of their goals, strengths, and weaknesses.

She was ecstatic throw out her Academy persona; but, perhaps Sakura should have thought about how others would react to her true personality.

"Sakura-chan, you're acting a bit differently."

Sakura tilted her head at Naruto and smiled, "well, I'm just really excited to be on a team with you two."

Sasuke grunted from somewhere behind them and she felt Naruto puff out his chest a bit.

"Eh, really?"

"Of course! When you're Hokage you'll make me ANBU commander, won't you?"

Naruto's face melted into a look of confusion, "you believe that I can do it?"

Sakura scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "of course I do. Also, we're on the same team now, we're supposed to support each other's dreams!"

Naruto let out a deafening " _dattebayo_ " and promised that she would be his ANBU commander.

"Sasuke-kun can be in charge of the police force."

She would later swear that she heard Sasuke stumble over his feet at Sakura's statement, but she didn't mention it as Naruto was deep in thought at the idea.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme would be a good officer."

This time, both Naruto and her heard Sasuke trip and they turned around to find Sasuke standing and brushing off his pants in embarrassment.

"You okay, Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted his affirmation and Naruto squinted at him.

"If you keep tripping like that, then you won't be able to be the head officer."

Sakura couldn't help laughing even if she tried and watched Sasuke's face turn red.

"There was a rock," he muttered.

Sakura smiled a bit at him and replied with a patronizing, "of course."

Sasuke huffed a bit, caught up to the two, and sent a glare in their direction, "where are we going, anyways."

Sakura turned Naruto around and continued walking, "we're going to the Hokage Rock. We'll eat first and then start talking about strengths, weaknesses, and goals."

Sasuke grunted and Sakura asked, out of pure curiosity, "is grunting your primary language?"

Naruto let out a loud guffaw and Sasuke sent a cold glare at her, "what?"

She raised her brow and continued on, "it's just that, Sasuke-kun, you never seem to answer 'yes' or 'no' to my questions, you only grunt. So, if it would make life easier for you, Naruto-kun and I could learn how to grunt, too."

Sasuke flushed the same shade red as a tomato and Naruto began to laugh so hard he stumbled as he walked.

"Just a simple answer would do from time to time, Sasuke-kun. It'd be easier to work together if we could communicate like normal people."

"Sorry."

Sakura almost froze in shock but recovered smoothly, _had Sasuke actually apologized about something_ , and instead smiled warmly back at him, "see, that's perfect."

Sasuke ducked his head and Naruto finally got some semblance of control over himself.

The tree of them had managed to get to the stairs leading up to the Hokage Rock when Sakura let go of Naruto's arm. She hopped up a few steps, put her hands on her hips, and looked down at the two boys.

"Listen. I am very glad we're on the same team, but there is something you should know. I expect you two to _try_ to get along, for the sake of team safety and my sanity. So, If there is a fight, I will not hesitate to end it. Got it?"

Both boys looked up at her in surprise. Sakura had never acted like a leader in the Academy, she was normally demure and they couldn't help but nod in her commanding presence.

She felt her mouth tuck up, "perfect. Now, who wants some food?"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "I do!"

Sasuke was still staring at her a bit strangely, but Sakura only motioned for him to join her and Naruto and turned to make her way up the stairs. With Naruto to her right and Sasuke to her left, both engaged in a conversation about who was the best Hokage, she couldn't help but think that playing the system was the best decision she'd ever made.

She didn't even notice when they had made it to the top of the monument.

"Alright, let's go sit by that tree and we can start eating!"

The three of them sat in front of a large tree and thanked Sakura for their dinners when she handed them out.

"Sakura, are these seals?"

Naruto had already plowed through half of the bento and looked down at the top of the Tupperware in curiosity.

"You can call me Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. But, for your information, yes. They're preserving seals."

Sasuke held the box closer to his face, "where did you learn this?"

Sakura popped her Tupperware open and began to eat tempura, "I learned it from the library when I was six."

Sasuke sent an appraising glance in her direction and Naruto somehow managed to ask if she could teach him with his mouth full of rice ball.

Sakura pooled chakra around her thumb and ran it along her arm, and three notebooks and pens popped into existence. Naruto began to choke and Sasuke looked at her in absolute shock.

"Alright, I'll put that down in the goals notebook."

She scribbled down Naruto's request and then set the goals notebook on the floor.

"So, Sasuke, what can you tell me about the type of justu you know?"

And so, the three discussed their talents, their weaknesses (despite Naruto proclaiming that he had none), and their goals: both for learning and for the future.

"I want to kill a certain someone."

Sakura paused in her notetaking and even Naruto looked a bit gob smacked. Cautiously, Sakura asked, "is that you're reasoning for becoming a ninja?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura couldn't help but feel a stab of anger rise through her.

"Are you entirely selfish, or are you just an idiot?"

Sasuke looked up at her sharply and Sakura didn't even register that she stood in her passion.

"Ninja are trained with the purpose of _protecting Konoha_ , not for revenge! Ninja who train for entirely selfish reasons are destined to become cannon fodder and _do not make good teammates_ despite whatever kekkei genaki they have!"

"You listen – "

"No Sasuke-kun, _you_ listen. Naruto and I are putting our lives out there in order to protect Konoha and those we care about. If you cannot find it within in yourself to do the same, say so now."

Sasuke was fuming, but he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun. If you can't find it in yourself to be a ninja for the right reasons, I do not know if we can be on the same team."

Naruto was silent in his shock and Sakura hoped to whatever gods were up there that Sasuke wouldn't call her out on her bluff.

He didn't.

Sakura sighed in relief and sat down, "listen Sasuke-kun, when the time comes, we'll help you take down whoever it is you want to kill. But find another motivation."

Sasuke's stare bored holes into her and Naruto scratched at the back of his head, "sheesh, Sakura-chan. Remind me to never get you angry."

Sasuke grunted and looked off in the distance and Naruto laughed and Sakura took this all as a victory; after all, Sasuke hadn't punched her or left the team. Maybe, it would all work out in the end.

"So, I have a theory on who might be our Jounin-sensei, and there is this test he usually gives that I think we should talk about."

Naruto perked up at her statement and even Sasuke was looking at her intently.

"I think we'll get Hatake Kakashi and the test he gives genin has an almost 100% fail rate."

"What happens if we fail?"

"We're sent to the genin reserves."

Naruto's expression turned into one of horror and even Sasuke paled a bit.

"What's the test?"

"It's called the bell-test, and we have to steal the bells from Hatake to pass."

Naruto picked at the ground and muttered, "that doesn't sound too hard."

"Well, considering that Hatake has never passed a genin team, I think we have reason to be worried."

Sasuke whipped his head to meet her and Naruto seemed to be muttering reassurances to himself.

"But don't worry, I think I have a plan."

Sakura did have a plan; after all, she had been planning for this test ever since she was seven.

"Listen up, so – "

On the next day, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all showed up to the Academy armed with several books. Sakura had explained to the two that Hatake was infamous for being late, sometimes up to three hours late for a meeting with the _Hokage_ , and recommended that they bring something to entertain themselves with. And living up to his reputation, the three were left sitting there, reading their books and discussing justu and fuinjustu theory for quite a while.

Finally, the door swung open.

Hatake Kakashi somehow looked even lazier than he did in pictures, and Sakura couldn't help but appreciate this façade. Hatake Kakashi was dangerous, with a flee-on-sight label in the bingo books. And for a split second, Sakura thought to herself, _maybe I should keep my Academy façade a little longer._

But where was the fun in that?

Before Hatake could say anything, she decided to throw the man for a loop.

"Hmmm… how do I put this? My first impression of you is… I hate you."

Hatake looked at her, his one eye blinking owlishly, and she could hear Naruto to her right trying hard not to laugh. She could even feel Sasuke's amusement roll off him in waves. Hatake scratched the back of his head and asked, "isn't that my line?"

Naruto burst into laughter and she swore that she saw Sasuke _grinning_ from the corner of her eye. Sakura put her book down on the table, rose to her feel, and bowed, "I was kidding, we've heard a lot about you Hatake-sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

Sasuke and Naruto stood and introduced themselves and Hatake watched them all with an amused glint in his eye.

"Well, this looks to be more entertaining than I thought it would be. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Hatake disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves and Sakura immediately bent down in front of Naruto.

"Get on, I'll get us to the roof."

Naruto settled on her back, and with chakra enhanced speed and strength, she picked up Sasuke and sprinted for the hall. Without warning the two boys, she kicked open a window and jumped out into open air.

Naruto shrieked and even Sasuke let out a yelp, but Sakura planted her feet on the side of the wall and sprinted up it regardless.

The three of them made it to the roof a few seconds later to find a surprised looking Hatake waiting for them. The orange book he had open immediately snapped shut as he took in the sight of the three of them. Naruto was clutching to her back and Sasuke was clutching to her front as if she were a parent and they were her children. The two eventually got on their feet and Sakura couldn't help but grin at their jounin.

"Team seven at your service."

She couldn't help it, not really. Teasing their sensei was too fun.

Hatake chuckled to himself and tucked his book in the pocket of his flak jacket.

"Alright then, I assume you already know who I am so I'll ask you to introduce yourself by stating what your dislikes and likes are, your hobbies, and your goals."

Sasuke and Naruto sat cross legged on the ground and Sakura remained standing. She was grateful that Sasuke and Naruto went along with what she planned, and it was so _so_ satisfying to tease their jounin.

"As you know, I am Haruno Sakura, I like and dislikes some things, I do stuff, and I want keep on doing those in the future."

 _Did Hatake's eye just twitch?_

"What sort things do you like?"

"Stuff."

"and what sort of stuff."

"Things."

Hatake looked affronted at this point and even Sasuke couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, it seems that you've certainly done your research."

Sakura blinked in the most falsely innocent way she could and asked, "what do you mean, jounin-sensei?"

Hatake's eye glared down at her while both Sasuke and Naruto dissolved into puddles of giggling and tears.

"Alright, funny funny. Now, Sakura-chan, start again."

Sakura sat down and smiled up at him, "I like training and inventing and gardening, I dislike angsty movies, and I want to become strong enough to protect my friends and Konoha in the future."

Hatake blinked in surprise and both Sasuke and Naruto sobered up.

"Okay, that was good, Sakura-chan. Now, how about you, duck-hair?"

Sasuke's ears turned red and Naruto tried to stifle his giggles behind his hand.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes and training, I dislike those who betray their friends, and I want to restore the Konoha police force in the future."

Sakura hummed in approval and Naruto beamed at Sasuke, who looked acutely uncomfortable with their attention. Hatake looked between the three of them and then nodded to himself.

"And now you, blonde-chan."

Naruto puffed out his chest and sat a little higher, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my teammates and ramen, I dislike people who don't know the difference between a scroll that holds a kunai and a kunai, and I want to become Hokage. _Dattebayo!_ "

Hatake stared at Naruto, and then the three of them in total before dragging a hand down his face.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I think that you'll pass the test I would've given you."

All three genin froze, much to Hatake's apparent amusement.

"That's right, you're officially _my_ team. But, I'll give the bell test for fun, anyways."

Sasuke and Naruto groaned by Sakura sighed in relief.

"Try not to look too excited, Sakura-chan."

She smiled sheepishly at Hatake- _sensei_ , "well, I might've been a bit sad if I couldn't try out this cool technique I made up."

Hatake-sensei looked at her a bit closer than he had before, "you know, Sakura-chan, you're nothing like what you're teachers said you were."

Sakura shrugged and tried not to notice the interested looks that Sasuke and Naruto gave her.

"Well, being underestimated has its advantages."

Hatake-sensei scrutinized her answer and she couldn't help but think that he would have all her intentions understood in less than five minutes.

"Hm. Well, it'll be fun getting to know all of you better. Meet at training field seven for the bell test at eight in the morning."

And with a lazy salute, their jounin was gone.

"That was weird."

Naruto looked at her, "what was weird."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "well, he usually tells his genin not to eat before the test. I wonder why he didn't tell us that?"

 **If people want more of this, I'll write more. But I am more committed to Double-Edged ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks,

It's been awhile - I plan to start uploading again. I'll start by rewriting/updating some of my old stories while writing new chapters. I am also planning on writing new stories as well, so I'll try and upload as much as possible in the next few weeks.


End file.
